Talk:Four-Leaf Clover
Sounds like Arena net. Anybody else got confirmation, and if so, wanna put up a picture? --50x19px user:Zerris 15:01, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Confirmed. -- Swedish Cow 15:10, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Uploaded to Imageshack http://img113.imageshack.us/img113/8168/gw426ov7.jpg --Craero 15:12, 16 March 2007 (CDT) I don't know if this info will help but: I'm solo farming wardens. Out of 9 mobs (smallest of the mob sizes is 4 wardens, largest is 6) I've gotten 4 ales and 2 clovers. -- Giehox Nemesis :These things seem to drop at the same rate or double (maybe even triple) Candy Cane Shards. Going to bottom out in price by end of weekend. --Craero 15:50, 16 March 2007 (CDT) confirmed in pre-searing confirmed multiple sightings in pre-searing, both wolf and grawl shaman: http://img159.imageshack.us/img159/889/gw140ho5.jpg :i noticed many festive items dropping in pre searing-- [[User:Zathic|'Zathic']] DP Removal It's 5% till 15% and not 5% or 15% 85.145.25.54 15:37, 16 March 2007 (CDT) kinda strange. im irish and i got 2 of these in two minutes. Uberleet 15:45, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Confirmed in...PvP too Well, these apparently drop from NPCs in Fort Aspenwood as well. We killed Master Architect Gunter and he dropped me one. Another team member had one drop from a Kurzick Necromancer. Haven't been in ABs todayt, so dunno if the NPCs there drop them too. DKS01 16:12, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :They dropped Candy Cane Shards, too. I'm not surprised they drop clovers. DancingZombies 21:09, 16 March 2007 (CDT) UW/FoW Anyone know if these can drop in UW and FoW? I've been farming UW and still haven't gotten any yet. It seems like I would've if they did drop, according to the drop rates so far. Confirmed in Elona -- Moddok Crevice One dropped for me from a Mandragor during the mission. Also got a Shamrock Ale there as well (from a Veldt Termite of some sort -- forgot to look -- oops, bad wikian, bad, bad wikian! — Niima 16:43, 16 March 2007 (CDT) They really do drop from everything... Posting your locations is a waste of time. — Skuld 16:51, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Correction: posting locations where they *do* drop is a waste of time. Posting locations where they don't is still worth something. Anybody gotten one from UW / FoW yet? And what about DoA? --50x19px user:Zerris 16:53, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :DoA, yes. Haven't tried UW/FoW yet. I'd be truly surprised if they don't drop there, seeing as they are a completely random drop from ANY npc. Tain 16:54, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::well, I've done a full UW run (i.e. killing all the Smite Crawlers and Grasping Darknesses) and still nothing holiday related. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:08, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :::UW isn't really that many creatures.. besides, it's very random. I've had 20 in an hour, my guildie has had 0 in 3 hours. Maybe I'm just more Irish ;) I'll be hitting FoW soon, I'll screenshot if one drops just to make you happy. Tain 17:29, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Alrighty... want a smilie to go with that? :) --50x19px user:Zerris 17:44, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Done 2 solo FoW beach/cave runs and no four-leaf drops, so I don't think they drop in FoW. Heard alot of guildies saying UW isn't dropping them too. Elder 18:35, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Done 1 uw solo as elementalist => no drop neither ale nor clovers... seems weird wow, you only would need 250'000 for Rank 5 Lucky, that is, if u remove 15% dp each time(Sneaky Take a Bow 19:39, 16 March 2007 (CDT)) Can you get lucky points without dying? If you use clovers, can you get lucky points even if you don't have a DP? Alaris 20:00, 16 March 2007 (PST) :No the game won't let you use a clover if you don't have any death penalty. I'm saddened by this. Flashcry 21:04, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::Will you get lucky points if you have less than a 15% dp? for instance, if you have a 7% dp, and hit a 15% on the clover, do you still get points? It says that "if a 15% death penalty is removed, you gain 4 points towards the lucky title track"...~Avatarian 86 Stubbiness A stub, they say - so I would suggest adding something like similar items (candy canes) just to create more content, thanks. :Added related articles, but I'll let someone else unstub it. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 20:15, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :: I wouldn't worry about it too much Jade Wind Orb. --Craero 21:08, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::: Here's a question, which category should it go in? I'm thinking "Food" since much like the candy canes and salads and Drake Kabobs, it's a consumable item. One time use for an effect. Mujaki 02:30, 17 March 2007 (CDT) DoA Drop Rate I have been solo trapping DoA since about noon, pacific time, West Coast area, U.S.A. They started dropping right around that time. The reason for this entry is, While repeatedly farming first wave, resigning, and repeating, I have been getting on average 1 ale, and 1 four leaf clover every full wave kill. Approximately 10-15 mobbs, and it has stayed pretty consistent for me. There are however some waves where i get two of one, and 1 of the other, but I have always gotten at least one of each, every wave kill. For example, in 15 full first wave kills, I got 15-18 Clovers, and 15-18 ales. Thought someone might want to know that. MAybe I have just gotten really lucky, but it has stayed consistently lucky. Glad Im part Irish, :P. If anyone else has any info on areas that have that consistent of a drop rate, please add on here. When i get up in the morning, I'll Screen Capture a couple kills to show you at least one of each in a couple kills, as some proof. That is if my luck hasn't ran out, hehe. Sabuu 00:37, 17 March 2007 (CDT)